Till We Meet Again
by Kamilia
Summary: It's Flora's birthday and Helia reflects on the most important moments in their lives.


A male in his late forties was walking through a cemetery with a bouquet of red roses and a basket. He had long blue hair, light skin and blue eyes. The male wore a grey suit with a white shirt, red tie and black shoes.

Walking about five minutes from the cemetery gate, the male stopped in front of the grave he visited often.

Engraved in the stone was the name, Flora Knightly. Below the name was a few of the titles she held. Daughter, wife and mother.

The male, her husband Helia knee in in front of the grave before placing the bouquet onto it.

Helia said. "My love this is the first birthday since we have met that I don't have you in my arms. That I don't get the chance to kiss your tender lips, say sweet things that are only meant for your ears only and make sweet passionate love to you."

Tears began to flow as Helia continued to speak. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry but I miss you so much, Flower. It feels sad not having my best friend and love of my life around anymore. Our children miss you. Macy and Jared will be graduating college soon and I know you would have been so proud of them."

Helia used his thumbs to wipe away a few tears but more came. "I knew from the first day we met, you would be an important figure in my life."

Flashback

 _Helia was walking towards his usual spot to eat lunch. Upon reaching the apple tree he saw a female with long brunette hair, dark skin and green eyes. She had on the mandatory school uniform which consist of a light blue shirt, blue and white mini skirt, white socks and black shoes._

 _The brunette was picking some apples when Helia said. "Need some help?"_

 _The brunette jumped before turning around. "Oh! I didn't think anyone came around here?"_

" _Very few come around here." Helia mentioned._

 _The brunette blushed when she rubbed her stomach which would scream for food if it could._

" _If you are hungry I doubt those apples would last you till you reach home." Helia commented. "You want some of my food?"_

" _No thanks. I don't want to be a bother." She said._

" _It wouldn't be a bother especially since I was the one that offered to give you some." Helia stated._

 _Helia sat underneath the tree and indicated to the brunette to sit beside him._

 _Flora hesitated for a moment before moving to sit beside the male._

 _Helia opened his lunch and handed it to Flora._

" _Thank you!" Flora mentioned before consuming half of the food._

 _When Helia got back the food, he asked. "How was it?"_

" _It was delicious." Flora replied. "Whoever made it is a good cook."_

 _Helia smiled._

 _Flora asked. "You were the one that made it?"_

 _Helia nodded. "I have been working on my cooking skills. You are the first person to try my cooking."_

" _You have skills." Flora said. "I can cook but not well. For some reason I prefer cleaning than cooking."_

" _Everyone has their choice because I prefer to cook than clean." Helia replied before realizing something. "Oh! My name is Helia by the way. What's yours?"_

" _Mine is Flora." She answered. "Helia! That's an awesome name."_

 _Helia admired the brunette for a little while before eating his lunch._

End Flashback

From that day Helia and Flora became close till they became best friends.

Helia smiled when reflecting on the day they first met.

"Flower, the day we got together was the one of the best days of my life." Helia said. "Knowing that our feelings are the same and that I held your heart was one of the best feelings in the world."

Flashback

 _It was lunch time and Helia was standing underneath the tree, waiting on Flora. They have known each other for three months now and he was going to do something that would change their relationship for the better or worse._

 _For the time period they have known about each other, Helia developed strong romantic feelings for the brunette and desired to be more than just friends with her._

 _Someone tapped Helia on his left shoulder. The blue hair male turned around and saw Flora. Her big, beautiful jade coloured eyes was the first thing he noticed and smiled._

" _Hey Helia. Are you okay? You seemed to be overthinking something." Flora pointed out._

" _I was thinking about something important that could change our lives." Helia shyly said before biting his lower lip._

" _Our lives?" Flora became worried. "Are you leaving?"_

" _No, it's nothing like that." Helia reassured her. Using both hands, Helia gently held onto Flora's own. "Flora… Flower, from the first day we met I knew you were special. As time when by and I got to know you better I developed feelings of romantic towards you. Flower, I love you so much that it's hard just being your friend anymore."_

 _There was a moment of silence before Flora removed her hands from Helia's own and backed away from the male. "Helia, I'm sorry but I can't."_

" _What?!" Helia became nervous._

 _Flora nervously said. "Helia, we have a great friendship. What happens if we don't work as a couple then what?"_

" _If we don't work out then we can at least say we tried." Helia said. "It might seem selfish but I wanted to take the risk. Would rather know that we at least tried having a relationship than to never have tried at all."_

" _I am sorry Helia but I need to go." Flora said, backing away. "I need some time alone."_

 _Helia watched as Flora left and went into school. As much as he wanted to follow her and hold Flora in his arms, Helia knew she needed her space._

 _The male whispered. "I am so selfish. I messed everything up with Flora and she may never want to talk to me again."_

* * *

 _Later_

 _Flora entered her last class for the day. This was one of the few classes she had with Helia._

 _Looking around, Flora didn't see the blue hair male. Seeing one of his teammates on the football team entering the classroom Flora stopped him and asked. "Have you seen Helia?"_

 _He indicated to the window. Flora looked through the window and saw Helia sitting down underneath the tree they first met. It was raining heavily and was soaking wet._

" _Thank you." Flora headed to where the male was._

 _Helia was sitting under the tree, soaking wet and heart broken. He was still mentally kicking himself for messing up his friendship with Flora._

" _Helia!"_

 _The male looked up and saw Flora standing before him, just as wet as him._

" _What are you doing here?" Helia held his head back down. "I know I messed everything up and ruined our friendship. I shouldn't have been so selfish and kept my feelings to myself."_

 _Flora kneeled beside the male and placed her right hand under his chin. Lifting his head up, Flora said. "You didn't mess anything up. I did. Helia, I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone before. I am just scared that I am not good enough for you. This might sound stupid but for years my self-esteem had been so low that I never thought anyone could love me. At my last school I was teased, picked on and beaten up so much that I felt like I was worthless. Transferring here and meeting you boasted up my self-esteem a lot but I still felt like no one could ever love me. Hearing and knowing that our feelings are the same got me scared because I don't know what it is like to be in a relationship or have someone love me._

 _Helia placed both hands on Flora's cheeks and looked into her eyes. "Flora, I know trying something new can be scary sometimes but it could be worth it in the end. Let me love you the way you deserved to be loved and I will treat you like the Queen you are."_

" _I was and still am a little scared…" Flora mentioned. "I have no clue as to what a girlfriend is supposed to do or to act like but if you are willing to give me another chance I can learn. "_

" _Just be yourself." Helia told her before doing something he has wanted to do for a long time._

 _Helia captured Flora's lips with his own._

 _Flora closed her eyes as she engaged in her first ever kiss._

End Flashback

"I was so heartbroken when you rejected me." Helia whispered. "When you came back and explained all the pain and heart ache disappeared. It was replaced by happiness. The day we got together was also the first time we made love. Never had I felt so close to anyone as I did to you that day. To know that you trusted me with your heart, mind, body and soul was the best feeling I could have ever experienced."

Helia reflected on the memory of his and Flora's first time together.

Rain began to drizzle as Helia said. "Each day we spent together was a blessing. You and our children are the best things that ever happened in my life. Now that you are not here, a part of me felt like it died the same moment you did. I have been told to move on with my life and find someone new but I can't. I know you are the only one for me. You are my soulmate and till it's time for me to leave this world and meet you again, I will continue to keep the memories we created together close to my heart. I am still in love with you Flora and nothing will change that."

Standing up, Helia said. "Till we meet again, my love."

He walked away to go home and spend time with his and his beloved's children.


End file.
